User talk:The Mario Brother
Welcome! Hi Registeel999 -- we're excited to have Greegee Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Can't register It's bwog from astrogeek... It won't let me register. Any help? 21:00, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Main page I think you should try to get a featured article and a news section on the main page... You can probably find some on Wikipedia or something. Pictures What program do you use for editing the pictures of the fakegees? Bwog 20:53, December 7, 2009 (UTC) User page Your user page got edited by someone who was on my forum... (hardon) Bwog 21:13, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello Do you remember me? --Yew cant eat me :P - Thecakeofdestiny 19:50, January 7, 2010 (UTC) hi regi ^^^^ Is Blade-Edge How did you make the Greegee Forms template? Also, you should make a Vokimon one. --Bwog 18:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC) hi regi :/ Is the image at the bottom of the main page gone for you? And the one on your user page? Bwog 17:37, January 13, 2010 (UTC) We have a little problem We have a Spanish user on this wiki, and he doesn't seem to speak English well, because the pages he edits half the words don't make any sense, like he used Google Translate or Babelfish. I don't want to ban him, but it's hard to edit all of the pages he has edited and change them so they make sense. What should we do about it? Bwog 17:14, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Partners? Should we have a section on the main page with some "partners" on, like we advertise them on our wiki, and they advertise ours on their wiki? I can add http://scratchon.wikia.com/wiki/Scratch_Wiki and my own wiki, which I forgot the link to. (In my favorites somewhere...) Blade was here! hi Partners? again Never mind about the Scratch wiki, but anyway my wiki is notpedia.wikia.com . Bwog 14:19, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Advertising I advertised the wiki on the Scratch forums. Hopefully that'll have some Scratchers join. Bwog 16:29, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Why Do You Complain Registeel999. U HAVE NO CHOICE RE: Shall I put FRPG in stuff? Sure. In fact, I'll do that myself! Bwog 16:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC)